One of the major components in web-browsing, and especially mobile web-browsing, which affects overall user experience is page loading time. Page loading time is the time between a user clicking on a link or URL and the moment that a user device renders a first pixel to the display. This process often involves a series of domain name servers identifying an IP address of a web server associated with the link or domain that the user selected or entered followed by a request to the web server for a webpage. The data used by the user device to render the webpage is then downloaded to the user device, processed, and finally rendered to the display. This series of steps, even if partially carried out in parallel, takes time and degrades the user experience to the point that some users do not wait for a slow page to load entirely, but rather move on to another web page. There is therefore a need for faster pageloads or at least the appearance of faster pageloads.